As computer technology has improved and become ubiquitous, users increasingly are able to consume media content on or through their computer based devices. For example, users can listen to audio content or watch video content on a variety of computer based electronic devices. This media content is sometimes compressed. In addition, advances in media content compression technology have increased the speed and reliability with which information can be transmitted over computer networks. As such, it is possible to stream media data over computer networks as needed rather than transmitting a file in a physical media, such as a CD or DVD, or downloading the entire file before consuming the media content.